In recent years, memory systems comprising nonvolatile memories have been widely prevalent. As such a memory system, a solid state drive (SSD) based on a NAND flash technology is known.
SSD is also used as the storage device in a server of the data center.
The storage device used in a host computing system such as a server is required to exert high-level I/O performance.
For this reason, a new interface between a host and a storage device has been recently proposed.
In addition, a current storage device is often required to write different types of data to different write destination blocks.
However, if the number of simultaneously available write destination blocks increases, the data amount necessary to be held in a write buffer increases and a memory resource amount consumed by the write buffer thereby increases. In general, since the memory resource amount which can be used as the write buffer is limited, implement of a technology of reducing the memory resource amount consumed by the write buffer is required.